Compass
by storys217ph
Summary: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger - Starts with a quarrel between the two. War is late, there is still only rumors of Voldemort in the last 7th year. - written in POV (switching between Pansy and Hermione)
1. Chapter 1 (Hermione)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Compass**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Hermione's POV-**

I went for a walk trough the long covered bridge to Hagrid's hut. Maybe I'll say hi to Crookshanks who's there as well. I guess that's where all the unmanageable animals end up eventually.

I need to clear my head. Things seam so grim since I woke up, and for no apparent reason. Nothing really changed since yesterday, except for the far and looming danger of the war. No problems to resolve. So why am I feeling so down? I guess I'll just have to let the day pass. Maybe I'm sick or something, or about to be.

It's really pleasant here at dawn, nobody around and morning sun peeking over the horizon. Birds chirping as wooden boards crackle beneath me, a soothing melody of sorts, no voices and information they impress upon me. When I wasn't in the mood, I'd rather not hear about latest quidditch match. Nor any other pointless chatter!

I'll just walk till I'm tired, I decided. That seams to work best, to tire out the body and mind, and than I can rest.

When I looked up from the ground, I saw a certain person I despise. Parkinson… That's just perfect, and she's walking my way. What the hell is she doing up this early? I watched her lips shape into a smirk.

I looked away. I thought I'd pretend to look out on the scenery. She needed no encouragement to be an evil bitch, but best I avoid looking her way. Hopefully she'll walk by me. I imagined exactly that as she bumped into me, shoulder to shoulder. I should have known better.

"Ooops! Sorry Granger!" She said with apparent dishonesty and a sly grin.

I rubbed my shoulder as if wiping dirt off my robe and looked back at her, my eyes instinctively narrowing and teeth gritting. I could feel my blood boil. The mere sight of her would have this effect on me.

Why did I have to suffer her, such a worthless person, what good is she to anyone? Mean to everyone all the time! Not even the Slytherins appreciates her snarky attitude. Would anyone even miss her if she just disappeared? I doubt even Malfoy would. I'm sure she only hangs around him for the bullying, so she can feel safer jabbing at people from the safety of the group. Damn the lot of them! Sometimes I wish I had that Slytherin self-righteous and deluded perspective. I'd be a lot easier than this.

I returned to reality, realizing I was probably staring for far too long. Parkinson's confused expression had assured me that I spaced out for while.

Without a word I walked on, attempting to blank her out of my mind immediately, but like I feared, this wasn't over. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Mudlood!" She screeched. Her high-pitched voice felt like nails digging into my skin.

"Don't you walk away! I didn't give you permission to leave mudblood!" She persisted.

"I didn't ask for it!" I snapped back, spinning around on my foot.

She had a victorious smirk. I can't believe she pulled me into one of these conflicts again, the ones she alone seams to enjoy.

Every time was the same, she'd spew hate over me, anyone or anything related, and all I would do was give these angry, unimaginative retorts and hope she'd get tired of torturing me sooner than later.

Only way to actually stop her would be to forcefully shut her mouth, which I did with a hex once. She reported the "assault" to Snape and I spent a week in detention, doing her homework while Snape kept an eye on me over the papers he was grading. Truth was, I couldn't do much to stop her and she took full advantage of that.

"What's the matter Granger? What's the hurry? Going somewhere?" She teased with a barrage of questions.

"Away from you!" I said honestly, which was the only good thing about quarrelling with her. I could be as honest as I wanted, but the allure of that wore off pretty quick.

I picked up my pace, but she kept up. I wasn't in the mood, not today. I just couldn't handle it, so I turned around to face her. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I tried pleading, sounding more desperate than I intended.

"Why don't YOU just leave?" She retorted at once, only thriving on my despair. "Go back to your muggle world, ha?"

I only sighed in response. There was no reasoning with her.

"That's where you belong, you know." She continued and gazed up into the air, looking very proud of herself. "It's like I'm doing a public service here, letting your kind know you're not welcome here."

"Okay, so you told me. Could you leave me alone now?" I tried once again calmly and attempted to walk away again. No use, she followed. I felt like a fish on a hook, being reeled in. She wouldn't give up easily. I planed on riding this out as calmly as I can. I'll just walk a straight line, and off into the woods if necessary. She'll have to give up at some point.

"So why are you alone out here? Where's your boyfriend?"

"What?" I droned.

"You know the…"

"If you're talking about Harry, we're friends." I cut her off. "And that joke is way too old by the way."

"No, I mean the ginger one."

"The same, friends, something you'll never have."

"I'd rather not have friends than hang out with Weasleys." She started laughing forcefully. No doubt I was about to hear what was so amusing.

"It's hilarious, when you think about it. You wanted to make friends and be a part of magical society but best you could do was the Weasleys, how pathetic… Tell me, what's their house like inside?"

"No." I said plainly. I had no intention of giving her any more insight into my life, nor any other person I knew, although she seamed to gather quite a lot without my help. Just from overhearing and gossiping I suppose.

"Well I saw that place once… form a far thankfully, I wouldn't step into that Weasley rat hole they call a house, lest it fall on my head."

"I'm sure they wouldn't invite you in their home."

"Oh good! I don't wanna go near it! I bet they're fucking like rabbits in there. They got fifty kids! Enough of ginger brats already!" She exclaimed.

The thought she put in my head was just… disgusting, I couldn't bear hearing one more stupidity like that. "Just fuck off! Leave me alone!" I yelled out in her face. I finally lost my temper. I could feel the vein on my temple pulsing. "Why the hell are you doing this?! You know I wish you would just disappear! If I could just kill you right now… damit I would!" I lost restrain and found myself speaking words I didn't actually think first.

I saw her expression change. If I didn't know better I'd say that really hurt her. That brief expression however, changed into fury. I swear I could see sparks in her eyes. She was staring me down, as if attempting to kill me with a stare.

I turned around to walk off, thinking I just might make it this time. That she has given up.

I sure was wrong as never before. She pounced on me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. I yelled out in pain as she pulled on it with all her might. I turned around swiftly and pushed her off. I knocked her down, but she was back up in an instant and coming at me again. There was no time to draw a wand and this turned into a real brawl. Not only was I trying to defend myself, but I really wanted to hurt her now. We were wrestling down on the floor.

When I managed pushed her away with my leg, I seized the opportunity and kicked her right in the face. She grabbed hold of her mouth, looking at me in shock, her eyes grew wide as they could possibly be.

She moved her fingers over her lips and brought them up to her eyes. When she saw a bit of blood on there, she completely lost it. I might have overdone it, I realized.

We both stood back on our feet. Knowing just who I injured, I could already imagine myself getting expelled. The thought paralyzed me.

As Parkinson reached in her pocket, so did I. "Expelliarmus!" We cried out simultaneously. Our wands flew yards behind each of us, and were back to wrestling on the dusty floorboards.

The rest was a haze. She was clawing at me like crazy, and I was trying to balance between defending myself and not harming her. I'm sure I could have wiped the floor with her, but knowing she'd use any excuse to get me in trouble, I just couldn't do it. I managed to pin her down at last and restrain her hands by grabbing hold of her wrists.

She was getting exhausted and submitted after what seamed like the whole 12 rounds of a boxing match. I was breathing heavily myself as she stopped struggling.

"Let me go." She said quietly, averting her gaze.

So I did.

With much effort she crawled over to the windowed edge of the bridge and sat under it. She hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms, sitting like that quietly.

I walked over to my wand and picked it up. Seeing as she didn't move, I went to pick up her wand as well. I felt safer knowing it was in my possession.

I could feel my cheek stinging just now. She must have scratched me in the commotion. "You're crazy! You really are insane, do you realize that?!" I yelled out standing over her. "Why the hell did you attack me?!" I demanded, but she offered no explanation, nor any sort of response. She kept her pose. Her face was hidden from me. "There's something really wrong with you!" I concluded, ready to storm off and intent on putting this whole thing behind me.

"I know." She said in a muffled whimper.

This made me spin around. "What?!" I asked, thinking I heard that wrong.

"I said you're right. I'll tell you what's wrong…" She paused looking up at me with eyes more crimson than usual.

"Well!? Go on then!"

"Forget it! Why should I tell YOU!" She spat after a short pause. Than she crossed her legs on the floor and pulled out something silvery out of her pocket.

I flinched at that, but realized the silver object was only a fancy looking cigar case.

"As if you'd understand it, if I did." She added opening the case that contained a few, from the looks of it, homemade cigars rolled up in some parchment scraps.

She put a cigar between her lips and extended a hand toward me, holding the palm open. "My wand!" She demanded.

"I don't think so." I said sternly.

"I'm just gonna light my cigar, if that's okay with you?! Besides it's my wand!"

"Alright, it is yours, but I'm warning you…"

"Yeah, yeah, just give it here!" She snatched it as soon as it was in range. She lit the cigar with the glowing tip of the wand and threw the wand behind herself, down below in the trees and bushes.

I was shocked and puzzled by this. Who throws away their wand like that anyway?

"I got a dozen more." She explained seeing my bewildered expression. "That one was broken. I know I cast that expelliarmus a second before you did."

I scoffed at that. "Yea, whatever you say."

She wiped her lower lip with the sleeve of her white school shirt. It was just a small lip cut. Those tend to bleed a lot, however it seamed to have stopped. The blood on her chin was dry, still being such a scaredy cat, she touched her lip between each smoke that she carelessly blew out in my face.

I waved the smoke away and coughed a few times, but I wasn't ready to go all the way back just yet. My legs felt week and drained of energy.

Parkinson glanced my way as I sat down and leaned back on the wooden board. I made sure there was plenty of space between us though.

It felt great just be alive. After that physical and mental stress… not having to move right now was heavenly. "I need to rest for a minute." I said.

She only shrugged blowing out a smoke, which was unusual of her. "Want one?" She offered, opening her cigar case.

That was even more unusual, I thought. I looked at her suspiciously. Maybe she has realized her fault and wanted to redeem in this way. I was tempted to accept, but still… "No." I refused after a pause.

"Suit yourself… wuss." She muttered quietly.

I never gave into such silly dares, but this really hurt my pride. If anything, I was no coward, and as well… I just didn't care for myself as much, not today. "Ok, give me one!" I demanded.

I stretched out my hand as far as I could and she did so as well, holding the cigar between her two silver painted fingernails. We were a bit short to make the exchange and neither was willing to move any closer.

"Get it!" She snapped, so I leaned over and got it with the very tip of my fingers.

I inspected the poorly rolled up cigar. It was about to fall apart. She never did anything thoroughly in school, and this was no different. I still had doubts, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I figured. This is something I liked to think applied to all situations, presuming a favourable outcome, of course.

"Just give it back! If you're just gonna stare at it…" Parkinson scoffed, interrupting my inner dialogue.

"Hold on, I'll do it." I said. I lit the cigar and inhaled. I felt the smoke fill my lungs and a choking sensation in my throat.

Parkinson leaned her head back on the wooden board and watched me cough with a corner of her eye. I was expecting some insult any moment now, but she just sat there looking unusually calm.

I wonder if it's the cigar that's making her tongue so still. I took another smoke and it felt much better. I didn't cough as much.

* * *

**For you Pansy/Hermione fans. Let me know what you think of the 1st ch. I wrote up to 6th chapter, may change things, so I will update in time. My ID on deviantArt is RagPrince , so visit for some Pansy/Hermione pics I also made recently.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Hermione)

**Chapter 2-**

**Hermione's POV-**

I wonder if it's the cigar that's making her tongue so still. I took another smoke and it felt much better. I didn't cough as much.

It really worked. After a minute not even the unlikely presence of Parkinson bothered me. "What is this anyway?" I asked inspecting the cigar again, trying to get a peek inside.

"Small roots of the Blindweed." Parkinson said.

I looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't make you blind… it's good for you." She said assuredly between smokes.

"I really doubt that… anyway, I don't care." I said trying to sound tough, immediately wondering why I did that.

"Well good for you!" Parkinson exclaimed mockingly and even gave a small clap to go along.

I responded with a sour look.

I sat there, quietly smoking alongside Parkinson way longer than I intended. When I realized that I lost track of time, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Well… I'm off." I said, as anything else would have been weird. Even this was very different form the way we usually spoke.

"Good riddance." She said, but so plainly that I thought it a simple bye. What irony that things can change for the better after such a fight, and only cause of a little gesture.

I walked only a few steps before halting. "Wait… what's that?!" I could definitely smell something burning now, and it wasn't the cigar like I thought before.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Stand up! Can you smell that?"

She sprang up and took a whiff. "Yea I can, it's…"

"Holy shit! It's a fire!" I exclaimed looking down from the edge of the covered bridge we were in.

"I see, but how…"

"I'll tell you how! When you threw your wand down! It must have fired off a spark!"

"It was faulty, I knew it!" She concluded with satisfaction, than faced me realizing the gravity of the situation. "What do we do?!" She asked panicking.

"We?!" How coy of her to try and pull me into this. "There is no we! I think YOU should go and get professor Flitwick or anyone else who can help, just go! Fast!" I urged her hoping she'll do as I say.

"Why don't you go!"

"I didn't start the fire, did I? If you want me to go I'll be forced to tell them who did!" I threatened.

"Fine, than I'll go and just say you did it!"

I grabbed her arm to stop her from running off. "Damn you!" I cursed. I had to think of something else, and fast.

"Let go of me!" She yanked out her forearm out of my grip.

"I got an idea! Come with me! I think we can put it out ourselves."

After a second of contemplation she agreed and we started running to the end of the bridge.

"You know some advanced water magic, right?" I asked, as we ran side by side.

"I know a li'l bit." She said biting on her lip.

Fuck! I heard that so many times in class. It's what she'd say when she knew absolutely nothing about the subject. "Alright, I'll show you, it's quite easy."

"Ok." She accepted, but stopped suddenly. "Oh wait… I don't have a spare wand. I should go back and get one."

"No! There's no time!" I stopped her from running off again. "If I can't handle the fire, you'll go alert the school, ok?"

"Fine!" She agreed, though visibly displeased about it. I didn't want to let her out of my sight till this thing is somewhat contained. I know she'd be tempted to lie while I was here at the scene of the crime. Based on previous experiences I believe saving her own skin is more a matter of instinct than decision.

We ran down the grassy slope and reached the fire. It had engulfed a few trees already and was spreading fast, but I was confident in my ability to stop it.

I got to it right away, conjuring a thick jet of water and directing it towards the edge of the flames. It was no simple task, I had to get close to the fire, the smoke was choking me and the temperature was so high it felt like my skin was melting. Sweat was dripping down into my eyes and I had to wipe my forehead constantly as I struggled to maintain the water spell.

I wasn't sure if Parkinson was still behind me or not, I didn't bother looking behind me. My focus was on putting out the fire, and slowly it was subsiding under my jet of water.

This sure looks a lot easier when you're watching from a far. But when you're actually in it… Even diminishing, the fire was relentlessly affecting me. I felt like giving up every single second, but if I can just stand this a little longer…

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2, next one is Pansy's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Pansy)

**Chapter 3- **

**Pansy's POV-**

After she extinguished the fire, Granger trudged over to the grassy hill where I sat and watched from a safe distance. She collapsed down on the grass next to me.

"There, it's out…" She breathed out, laying on her back and placing an arm over her eyes to shield them from the rising sun. Her face was dripping with sweat and she did look exhausted, but I bet she's faking a little as well. That didn't look so hard, and the fire wasn't big. I'm sure I could have done the same, if not better than her.

"Well done Granger." I complimented.

"Yea, whatever." She said, recognising I wasn't being sincere but condescending.

"But what about the scorched area?" I asked.

"That's your problem. I already saved your ass, I'm not gonna cover up your path of destruction as well." She droned indifferently, not bothering to move her arm off her eyes as she talked.

"Fine! But can't you just grow some new vegetation over it, isn't there some magic like that?" I persisted.

Granger removed her arm now and opened her eyes to look at me, apparently to see if I was being serious or not. "No." She said plainly upon seeing my expression. "It doesn't work like that. Don't you know anything after nearly seven years in Hogwarts?"

"I guess not." I shrugged. "It goes to show how bad this school is."

"It's the school's fault… of course!" She said sarcastically.

"What's the matter Granger? Why so bitter and sarcastic?" I teased. It was my favourite thing to do, and Granger in particular was an easy prey, she fought back, or at least tried to.

Granger sprang into a seated position. "No, I'm not bitter, I'm just tired. But you know what, I'm actually glad this all happened, 'cause there was a real problem here and I took care of it with my own hands…" She paused looking at her somewhat ashen hands. "I put out the fire. It's not some page in a book, it's not some story describing something, it's real…"

Seams she already released into some private monologue of hers. I got the feeling it didn't matter who was actually listening, as long as someone was, and the unfortunate person happened to be me.

"Wait!" I put my hand up, motioning her to slow down. "Why are you telling me this? And what are you talking about anyway?"

"Never mind, just thinking out loud." She said rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"Sounds to me like you're just bored." I concluded.

"No, I'm just…" She paused and looked up after plucking out a few grass blades. "Well, I'm not bored! Speak for yourself!" She snapped.

I was actually often bored in this accursed school, but she didn't have to know that. "I'm never bored!" I exclaimed with a smirk. "I have lots of fun." I lied just to oppose her.

"Yea, I can imagine." She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I gotta go shower." She said, more to herself than me, dropped the plucked grass she was toying with and wiped her fingers once on her blue pants, than she walked away.

I remained sitting on the grass and watched her head back for the castle. She's a bit nuts, for sure, I thought. I bet all of them mudbloods are, and mudblood lovers like Weasleys too.

I decided to rest here a bit, screw the classes. The morning sun felt pleasantly warm. I turned my gaze back on the patch of scorched ground. It wasn't that big, I bet anyone would miss it from a far… still… that thing she said before, Granger's not the first to want me dead and gone. I didn't fancy hearing that again, and no wonder I reacted the way I did…

It reminded me of when I was a kid, my mother went crazy on me and said all sorts of things she probably didn't mean, but it sort of stuck with me. Ah… she must have been drinking. Admittedly I really messed up that day at the Parkinson manor, which I reluctantly call a home. Anyway, it is a grand mansion with stone pillars and luscious gardens, and hosting a wedding that day. Against my will I was put in some white frilly dress and a pink bow was placed in my hair. Dressed up like one of the dollies I used to play with. I remember disliking it so much that rebelling against this was my whim of the day…

I stopped myself from recalling any further. Anything I try to do or say just goes wrong! In Hogwarts as well! Why am I so hated? What did I ever do to anyone? Can't anyone handle some humour or truth?! They just don't get it…

Sometimes I'd rather be one of them deluded Gryffindors, they're all into being friendly with each other. No! I couldn't handle that, I'd rather kill myself. All that friendship and love… I know it's bullshit. A fantasy, that's all it is, there's only death in this world and everyone's alone when life comes to it.

Better not think like that, true or not, that attitude is not very helpful. I should be recalling happier things that happened, or at least imagine they would. Still it's hard to discipline the mind, especially one like mine who's drawn to those darker places… and I'll have to deal with Snape or McGonagall for skipping classes, best not worry about it. I'll just deal with it as it comes.

I stretched out on the grass feeling kinda lazy, my mind was cloudy and I felt only half-conscious. This was not something I prefer, I'd rather be fully awake but that comes and goes.

Not much could make me move except another need that has to be sated. I'll go eat something later, I decided. Maybe there will be some breakfast left in the great hall. The scorched area won't be noticed. It will be gone, as I'm sure nature doesn't need my help to repair itself.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was not boring for you, since it's mostly Pansy's thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Pansy)

**Chapter 4- **

**Pansy's POV-**

The next day I went on my morning walk. No Granger, whom I sort of expected to appear. I guess that was just and isolated occurrence. I however, was pretty regular for my morning walk these days. I needed it to think things trough and once again arrive at no conclusion about what to do with myself.

I walked trough the bridge and when I was over the scorched spot, I recalled the events from yesterday. I looked below and spat down. I watched the spit fall all the way down and get absorbed by in the ground. That land is mine, I thought. It was burned into my memory and I claimed it by burning it down. Imagine if that should be the law.

I could do something about it though, but what? I didn't know any magic to grow back the vegetation. I knew only one sort of magic that wasn't very helpful in this situation.

Minutes later I found myself down, walking among the burned trees of my small patch of land. The smell was smoky and pleasant. I heard a feint cracking sound beneath me. I looked down to see I stepped on something. I picked up the metal object and wiped the ashes off it.

A pocket watch I thought at first, but it was actually an old looking compass, preserved perfectly except for the glass that was slightly cracked, by my foot presumably. So frail, but how did it survive the fire? I dismissed the puzzle and threw the compass in my pocket. That's neat, I thought, another item for my secret box of useless items.

I had other ides forming in my mind. I could make this spot stand out, ironically, but in a good way. I could make myself an oasis, put up some tall trees and maybe a sleeping net between the two. Nice idea, I had plenty of those, except it requires effort, and I don't know where to begin.

I recall the gardeners back at the manor plating some enchanted seeds that made trees grew to full size instantly. I wonder if I could get a hold of those around here.

I had my quest on my mind as I was heading back to the castle. I looked up to see Granger, she was alone again. I felt like toying with her as usual, but I didn't feel as much animosity.

I guess something had changed after we talked somewhat normally yesterday, in all the years here I couldn't imagine that happen, nor that it would all begin with it a fight.

As she walked by me and I wasn't sure what to say. I drew a blank instead of the usual pre-prepared list of insults. "You're late." I said jokingly, as if we planed to meet.

She smiled a little, failing to hide it from me.

That intrigued me so I went after her. "Why so happy Granger?"

"No reason…" She paused, though not stopping to talk. "I don't know, to be precise, but I am."

"Ok… that's not strange at all." I dragged out sarcastically.

"Why? Do I need to have a reason?"

"People usually do, but I don't pretend to know how you mudbloods think."

"Really? Back to that? You didn't mind I am a muggle-born yesterday, when I saved your ass and put out the fire." She reminded me.

"Thanks for that, I guess." I said honestly, but very coldly, to downplay it as much as I could. "You're still a mudblood though." I said without a pause to think. It's out of my control, this shield I put up. Being so cold on the outside was my way of hiding how much I felt, but feeling is for the weak, so I was told.

Granger looked at me, and maybe she could see regret in my eyes for she didn't rush off. "You know, I thought for a second you didn't really buy into all that gibberish about pureblood and…"

I don't know what gave her that idea, but it was uncomfortable to listen to. I had to interrupt. "It's not all black and white ok!" I snapped.

"Ok?" She agreed questioningly.

"As a mudblood, you're not the dumbest of the lot, I'll give you that. I suppose… the dumbest pureblood and the smartest mudblood could be sorted in the same category, but still, both equally worthless." I concluded, not sure if that made much sense, even to me.

"So you're saying we're both equally worthless?" She retorted playfully.

"Awww! Curse you Granger!" I exclaimed realizing she got me. "That's a cheep shot! Good one though." I admitted. I didn't know she could be as witty. Her usual response to me was anger and annoyment, but I was actually glad that she made it all into a joke. I felt like I could ask now, might as well. "I need your help with something."

She didn't seam thrilled. "With what?" She asked anyway.

"I'd like some seeds that can grow a tree really fast, like instantly. You know of those, right?"

"I do." She nodded.

"You know where I can get some?"

"Hmm… I'd ask Professor Sprout. I think that's your best chance."

"Yea, that's what I thought. Only she'd never give any to me. You know she hates me."

"And for a good reason." Granger muttered.

"You know that was an accident!" I snapped. "Anyway, I thought you could go after class and ask her for some? Surely she'd give them to YOU."

"I suppose she might… but why should I waste my good reputation on you?"

I really couldn't think of a good reason and I was already thinking up an angry response.

"If I'm gonna do it though…" She said suddenly, just blanking out every bad thing I was gonna say. "At least I want something in return." She finished.

"Like what?!" I asked right away. What nerve! I thought. Bargaining with me so bluntly!

"You stop calling me a mudblood for the rest of the year, and that goes for my friends as well."

"Alright. It's a deal!" I lied and offered to shake hands on it.

She looked down on my hand reluctantly.

"I'm not poisonous you know!" I said feeling offended.

"I wonder sometimes." She smirked.

"You're testing my patience with the jokes, ok!" I warned, still holding out my hand.

"Sorry. It's a deal." She grasped my hand firmly.

I felt a jolt and flinched back.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, now get lost!" I said, kind of jokingly. "I'll send you an owl where to meet. I want to hear you ask Sprout. I don't want some bullshit excuse, you hear?"

"Sure. Whatever." She agreed and went on her way, while I went back for the castle.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Pansy)

**Chapter 5- **

**Pansy's POV-**

So the next day we had Herbology with Hufflepuff. After class, I let the others leave and I waited for Granger whom I summoned via a note I sent by owl. I stood there impatiently tapping my foot in front of the greenhouses.

She finally appeared wearing some god-awful muggle clothes, those blue pants and some short-sleeved grey shirt. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She often did that these days, probably tired of all that unruly hair, I would be too. It was actually a hot sunny day and I was in my summer school uniform.

She walked up to me in a pretty sullen mood. I reminded her of the deal we made, any fake excuse wouldn't do. I wanted to hear her try, or I wouldn't keep my end of the deal, which I didn't intend to anyway.

Hidden behind the wall I listened as she talked to professor Sprout. She asked for some fast growing vegetation for a research project. Seemed pretty convincing, but Sprout claimed those were hard to come by and that she liked to keep a stash in case of an emergency. What sort of emergency could require that? I wondered.

Granger walked over to me and put a small paper bag on the palm of my hand. "Just one, sorry but she said that…"

"Yea I heard what she said! What am I supposed to do with one! I need at least… five." I said counting on the fingers of my hand as I imagined what would it take to fill out the spot.

"I did like you requested, so…"

I didn't listen to her, I observed professor Sprout leave the greenhouse and go into her shed in the back yard. I dashed for the greenhouse door.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Granger ran after me.

I went to the back of the greenhouse and ransacked the cabinets in which Sprout stashes her things.

"Stop this now! Or I'll have to go call Sprout!" Granger threatened.

"Relax." I said simply.

"Relax?!" She snapped. "Who do you think she'll suspect of stealing the very thing I asked for moments before?! That's right! Me!"

"Why so tense Granger? You didn't masturbate in a while?" I teased.

She stared at me, dumbstruck, disgusted and confused at the same time.

The doors screeched on the other end of the greenhouse.

I quickly ducked down and pulled on her shirt to bring her down with me. We cowered in silence under the big square flower bed.

"Anyone in here?" We heard professor Sprout's voice. I stopped Granger from standing up, and after a moment we heard the door close and lock with a spell.

We ran for the door only to make sure we can't open it. "Fuck!" Granger yelled out facing me. "Happy now!?"

"Fuck…" I repeated silently, and caught myself biting on my nails. "I guess I didn't plan that far ahead."

"Of course you didn't! But as usual, you're in luck. I think I know another way out." Granger didn't waste any time, she went to the back of the greenhouse again and I followed.

"Great!" I cheered up, as I took it to be a sure thing. "Then let me get the seeds first."

She stared at me angrily with her arms resting on her hips as I searched trough the drawers. "Might as well, so I didn't come here for nothing." I explained.

I took her silence as permission, not that I asked for one. I scoured the cabinet and stumbled upon a locked drawer. No key, but I only needed a wand to open a mechanical lock. It didn't work. "Why this damn thing won't open!" I tugged on the drawer, trying to yank it out of the cabinet.

"It's locked with a spell can't you see!" Granger snapped.

"Well can't you do something about it! When you're so smart!" I retorted.

I was really hoping she could do it, but I doubted she was willing to even try. She gave up after one spell. "I can't open it, it's well protected." She said.

"Try again! I'm not leaving till you open it!" I insisted.

"Stay here than, I'm leaving!" She rushed off, while I kept looking at the cabinet that defeated my purpose. Realizing I can't do anything about it I went to find Granger in the back room which was like a separated area for gardening tools and such.

She was looking up at the opened ceiling window, but underneath it, next to a number of warning posts in the soil, was an overgrown version of venus fly trap. It was flailing its thorny vines.

"If this plant was an animal, Hagrid would love it." She said taking a moment to inspect the plant.

I had nothing good to say about that lunatic hired by this school, to teach no less, so I kept my mouth shut knowing my way out depends on Granger. "That thing would like to have us for breakfast." I said instead.

"You're right." She said and unlatched the ladders used for reaching the window. "We can climb up, but the plant is a problem. That thing is very magic resistant. At least it says so in the book."

"What do you mean magic resistant?" I asked but she disregarded my question.

"Listen, here's the plan. We can use the stun charm on it, but it only lasts a few seconds, so we gotta climb up really fast. First you stun it and I'll set the ladder and climb, than reverse, I stun and you climb."

"No way! I'm going up first!" I demanded.

She sighed. "It really doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!" I said.

"Fine, let's just flip for it." She picked up a coin she spotted next to a nearby jar. "Call it!"

"Heads… no, I mean tails." I said as the coin landed on the ground. "Yes!" I exclaimed seeing the tails up. "I'm going first."

"Damit!" Granger threw away the coin angrily, as if it was to blame for her luck. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yea, do it." I waited to push the ladder into position.

"Stupefy!" She cried out.

I dashed up the ladder and climbed out on the roof of the greenhouse.

"I'm coming up! Stun it!" Granger said already climbing up the ladder behind me.

I saw the plant slowly coming back to life. "Stupe…" I lost my balance and rolled down the steep glass roof. I landed down on the grass, but it was quite a fall to land one leg first, I felt my ankle ache at once.

When I wanted to get up Granger fell on top of me.

"Owww!" I cried out. "Damit Granger!"

She jumped off me at once. "Why didn't you stun it!" She yelled standing over me. "Look now!" She shoved her wrist in my face.

I saw about a dozen thorns stuck around her wrist and forearm. The plant must have got hold of her. Not standing the sight of blood that begun to surface form the thorns, I looked away. "I hurt my ankle." I said in response and tried to walk a few steps to get a feel for it.

Granger wasn't interested in arguing at the moment, as I'm sure I wouldn't be in her place. She set down on the grass and tried pulling out the thorns one by one. This proved difficult for her, as the thorns were quite small and pointy.

Seeing blood made me cringe, but my eyes were still drawn to looking at her wrist. I had to do something. My nails were longer and I could probably pull out the thorns a lot faster. I sat on the grass next to her and took her arm. "Let me try." I said, and she didn't argue with me. She knew she wasn't doing too good on her own.

I must have been cringing the whole time, for when I looked up she was staring at me. "You're doing good." She encouraged me.

I glanced back at her and went back to it. I could tell she appreciated the help, I also wondered how can she be as calm, I would be freaking out if it was me.

I got the last thorn out and wiped my fingers clean on my shirt.

"Got something to bandage this?" She asked.

I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and gave it to her.

She unfolded it to check it's clean, than wrapped it around her wrist. "Thanks… though I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" She turned angry in mid sentence.

I shrugged. "You think everything is my fault? I slipped and fell down. Some things just happen…"

"They do when you're involved! You had a simple task! Two times now, you almost got us in trouble!"

"But you were there to get us out." I finished her sentence in a sort of a mocking manor.

"Anyway, it's done now." She stood up looking proud.

"I'm going to the hospital wing. I wanna see if my ankle is injured." I said limping my way back to the castle.

Granger was afraid of someone would figure out we broke into the greenhouse, so she planed on skipping the visit to the nursery and heal up on her own.

Her wrist looked a little bit swollen as we made our way up to the main gate. She claimed the poison from the thorns wasn't dangerous though it stings like hell. She went on talking about what balm she would use on the wound and what she new of the plant.

I wasn't really interested, but I did her a favour of listening and nodding along. That's when I spotted some Hufflepuff kids in the distance and realized we were walking together and talking as two friends would. I felt uneasy. If some of my classmates saw, how would I explain talking to a mudblood, in a friendly way that is… and some of the Slytherins were even in my house and knew my parents. That really scared me.

I stopped. "You should go ahead… I'm too slow with this ankle."

"You're not…" Granger stopped as well, but looked around suspiciously narrowing her eyes. "Can't be seen with me? Is that it?" She figured it out.

"Yea." I said plainly.

She didn't say a word but turned around and went her way. I could see she felt insulted, as I'm sure I would be, but that's the way it is. I felt like I couldn't do anything about it.

It all went wrong. I'd thought I'd get all the seeds I need and than I'd break the promise and call her a mudblood, but it'd be fun, not like this… I feel so bad now.

* * *

**I like this chapter a lot, I hope you like too.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Pansy)

**Chapter 6- **

**Pansy's POV-**

It all went wrong. I'd thought I'd get all the seeds I need and than I'd break the promise and call her a mudblood, but it'd be fun, not like this… I feel so bad now.

And I felt bad for the next few weeks till I finally got trough it, to my usual state, which could hardly be called happy.

I planted the one seed that I had. A very big and luscious pine grew. It gave enough shade to sit under in the sun. The seed also affected the recovery of the nearby area, so after a few weeks the scorched ground around the tree was entirely grassy.

I sat there alone, a few hours each day, thinking things trough, some that I hadn't given much thought before. But mostly I was bored, wishing I had some intelligent company for a change. All the others wouldn't do, that would just be a drag. The Slytherins were so competitive now that the end of the year was closer. I just couldn't relax around them as well as I used to, and I couldn't lie to myself, mudblood or not, I wish Granger was here. In whichever mood she arrived, she'd be welcome.

I knew she'd most likely throw it in the fireplace but I wrote her a message anyway: Come down here, to the place I set on fire, got something to show you. It said. I didn't sign it. I figured she'll know who it is, or at least recognize my beautiful handwriting in jade coloured ink that not many in Hogwarts spent extra coin on. I kept a jar of it hidden under a loose rock in the Owlery.

The owl flew in my hand and I placed the scrap of rolled up parchment in its beak. I watched it fly away trough one of the many windows and walked back to my tree. It was afternoon, bad weather too. The sky was cloudy and dark grey.

I was about to leave when to my surprise Granger appeared. I stood up to greet her. She wore her long-sleeve pink hoodie as it was a bit chilly outside. I had my sweater as well. I looked up to the sky. "It might rain." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Yea." She agreed. "Thunder too, most likely." She added with her hands still in the pockets of her hoodie shirt.

"Didn't think you'd show up." I said after a pause.

"Why not? I guess I was bored, and curious to see what you want?" She said, apparently avoiding to mention what happened last time we parted ways, after that greenhouse adventure, that was nearly a month ago. But she probably still resents me as we didn't talk since, and I didn't have the nerve to walk up to her and pick on her as I did on regular basis since the first year.

But if she was gonna avoid the subject, so was I. "I wanted to show you." I said after a bit of a pause and pointed to the tree. "Behold, that's the seed you got me."

"Wow, it's a tree." She said non-enthusiastically.

"A nice one though." I argued, and went to sit under it.

She joined me after a moment. The tree had big roots sticking out that made a cradle like seats.

"That's pretty comfortable, throws a nice shade in the sun I bet." She said settling in at the base of the tree.

"Yea." I confirmed leaning back on the coarse bark. Thick pine branches made like a low roof above us.

She took off a piece of the bark and played around with it while I reached for the bottle on my side. "Want a sip?" I offered.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Butterbeer." I replied.

"Yea, why not." She took the bottle and wiped the top with her sleeve before taking a sip.

I felt insulted by that. "Ugh! Why'd you wipe it off? Do I look sick to you or something?"

"No. I thought I'd be weird if I didn't."

"I see." I said, tough I didn't really get what she meant.

The rain started falling heavily. I peered from under the shield of pine branches. "We could wait for it to pass." I suggested.

"Sure." She said and took another long sip from the bottle. "This is great." She inspected the label. "Much better the stuff they serve in three broomsticks."

"Yea, Blaise got a crate of it, so he's been passing them around. I got a few bottles myself."

"So why are you sharing it with me?" She asked, sort of disinterestedly while taking another sip.

I guess now was my chance to tell the truth. "Because… I'm sorry." The words came out heavily from my mouth. It was far from my usual tone that expressed no emotions.

"Sorry? Why?" She asked with the same amount of disinterest.

I figured she knew, but wanted me to say it. "'Cause I sent you off like that a few weeks ago, after we jumped off the roof of the greenhouse, you remember?" She nodded so I continued. "You know if my classmates see me with…"

"I get it! Don't worry." She cut me off.

"I'd just have a lot to explain if…"

"You don't need to say anymore." She set the bottle down between her feet and faced me. "It doesn't matter anyway, 7th year is over in a few months and we'll each go our own ways, right?"

"Right." I agreed, just realizing how little time there is left. All this time I wanted to get out of this place and now I wouldn't mind staying a bit more. I guess this school wasn't so bad all the time, like at the moment. It was so nice here when the rain poured all around me and thunder roared in the distance, but this spot became like a little sanctuary from the world outside, and the harder the rain started, that made it all the more precious.

We set there in silence. The atmosphere was overwhelming and we didn't feel the need to talk. I glanced at her a few times. She seamed to be spaced out thinking. I didn't want to disturb by saying some random unimportant thing.

She passed the bottle to me and I took a sip before passing it back. "You finish it." I said seeing as she enjoyed this brand of butterbeer so much.

"Thanks." She took one last sip of the butterbeer and set the empty bottle down next to me. "This could go on for hours. I should head back… got stuff to do, you know." She put on the hood of her shirt.

"But how will you…"

"I'll make a run for it." She said and left the cover of the tree moving away a couple of damp branches.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. I guess I should head back too before they send out a search party for me… again. "Wait, I'm going back too!" I said shouted out and ran after her.

I wish we could have stayed longer. I thought as the rain soaked me, I don't think I ever saw rain fall with such intensity. In half a minute we were both completely soaked, clothes and everything. There was really no point in running so I walked to meet up with Granger who stopped to catch her breath and waited for me.

I was surprised to see her smiling. "I forgot how fun it was to run in the rain!" She said cheerfully.

"This is fun to you?" I asked closing the sweater I had over my shirt and wrapping arms around myself as the wet clothes felt freezing and uncomfortable.

"Yea it's fun! Don't be so mopey and give it a try. Race you to the bridge up there?"

"Alright!" I accepted. I was never the one to back out from a challenge, even a stupid one.

We got into a starting position next to each other and she started the countdown. "On my mark, three… two… go!"

I went off, sprinting on the wet grass as fast as I could, but stopped a moment later seeing as Granger remained standing.

"What are you doing?" I turned back to her.

"Just giving you some head start! You're gonna need it!" She shouted out cheekily.

"Oh yea! Suit yourself!" I took off thinking I'd win this for sure now. It's not my fault she preferred showing off over winning.

I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear her gaining on me. Wet grass felt slippery, I couldn't quite get my maximum speed without the danger of falling. We were tied at the upward slope. The bridge was just up there on the right and I used last of my strength to try and finish this first.

Unfortunately my school shoes were no match for the slippery grass. I fell and rolled all the way down the grassy slope.

Granger saw me and went down after me. "You ok?" She asked offering a hand to help me up.

We were both out of breath, I even more so than her. "That's ok…" I refused. "I'll stay here a bit."

"You're right… I'll join you." She lied down next to me.

I glanced at her, a bit shocked that she joined me, for this was even more stupid than running in the rain.

"We'll catch a hell a cold." She said after we both caught our breath.

"I don't care." I told her. This felt too liberating, lying on the grass as the rain fell over me. I could feel it all over my body. I undid a few top buttons of my shirt, to feel it hitting my neck. I wanted shed all my clothes, but I was still aware that I wasn't alone and remained decent.

I looked up at the sky shielding my eyes form the rain. The dark grey clouds were swirling with power and energy, potentially deadly for the small creatures such as ourselves below. The sky was vast and moved slowly, second only to stars in its mystery. It was too beautiful to describe. I let my arms fall limp and closed my eyes as I sprawled on the grass.

* * *

**By the way, you shouldn't stand under trees during thunderstorms. I remembered that later.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Pansy)

**Chapter 7- **

**Pansy's POV-**

I must have half drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up Parkinson." I heard Granger whisper. She put a hand on my belly and gently shook me.

That felt so weird that I smiled a little.

"Get up!" She snapped seeing that I was awake.

"Ahhhh…" I yawned. "I must have dozed off." I stood up slowly, stretching out

in the rain. "How long was I…?"

"Not long." She said. "But we should really head back now."

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Come on, climb up!" She was already going up the slope and motioned me with her hand to follow.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I snapped back. I didn't see the use in hurrying now, it was certain at this point that we would both be sick tomorrow, and I really didn't care much about tomorrow.

I got near the top of the slope but slipped again. I fell on my knees and hands and grabbed onto the grass. "These damn shoes!" I cursed.

Granger offered a hand.

I took it and felt the same jolt as before. She pulled me up on the high-ground. It was a strange feeling, but I didn't want her to let go. Unfortunately she did.

We walked trough the covered bridge. The water dripped off us as we walked over the wooden boards is silence.

I watched her, and she didn't seam to notice me do it. I wondered what was it I found so refreshing about her? I guess it was just something I could perceive or sense, something intangible I wanted to discover, but she was being reserved and unwilling to reveal, which made me all the more curious.

She is not so predictable as I thought before, she isn't bad looking either, the thought first occurred to me at that moment. I guess before when I despised her it never entered my mind, but she really is gorgeous. Just like this, she never needed any makeup or fancy attires.

Granger stopped before entering the castle and started wringing out her shirt.

I took my sweater off and did the same. I don't know why she was being so silent and serious now after we had so much fun in the rain. Maybe she was regretting it.

"You wanna meet tomorrow…" I started awkwardly.

She looked at me confused and put her somewhat dryer shirt back on.

"Same place, after classes?" I continued. "We could have a smoke or a drink… or both." I offered, managing a smile at the end.

"I don't know, if I'm not too busy. But it's the end of the year so…"

"That's fine." I said disappointedly. It seamed to me like she was trying to get out of it. "You know where to find me if you get the time."

"Sure. I'm gonna go take a hot bath." She said plainly.

"Same." I replied.

"Bye." She rushed off towards the gate.

I walked slowly down the dungeons. I wish I was still there in the rain, back in that moment, but nothing lasts.

Tomorrow I woke up with my nose all red and runny. I got sick, as expected. Still it wasn't that bad, so I went to classes anyway. I saw Granger there, she was in similar condition.

After classes I drank a cup of hot tea with lemon and put on some warm clothes, than headed back to my tree. I didn't feel up to it, but since I said I'll be there, might as well. Didn't matter much where I was when I felt sick like this, fresh air certainly couldn't hurt.

I was blowing out my nose when Granger crawled under the branches and sat next to me. "You as well?"

"Yea." I said. She already seamed more talkative then yesterday. I couldn't quite get why she was being so moody, as if there were two different Grangers at different times. However I welcomed the change for the better.

We ended up talking for hours about anything that came to mind, snuffling and coughing occasionally.

It was the first time that she talked so much, way more me, but at some point I stopped listening, all I could focus on were her lips moving, and those two big front teeth. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. I felt a hand under my neck. She pushed me away so that I staggered and almost fell on my back.

"What are you trying to do?!" She exclaimed standing up. She looked really pissed off now.

"Nothing!" I yelled back defensively, getting off the ground myself.

"You should have asked! I'm not like you! Ok?!" She snapped.

"Like what?! What are you trying to say?!"

"I'm not… gay." She started off yelling but whispered the word quietly, as if someone could hear us all the way out here.

"Well neither am I!" I snapped. It was a lie, but I wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction. "I was only joking around. You thought I was serious? You're so gullible Granger."

"So you were joking?!"

"Yes!" I crossed my arms and put on the coldest sneer I could muster. "Don't be so conceited. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm not here for your amusement! That's for sure!" She picked up her shirt off the ground. "Goodbye!" She said angrily and stormed off leaving me speechless and confused.

This wasn't what I expected, not that I did anything, it was an impulsive act. I probably should have thought it trough, but than again, maybe it's better this way. Wasn't meant to be, so better I found out sooner.

Perhaps it was all in my mind, anything I thought she was, was just my imagination, but now I can see clearly. She's just a mudblood, so it wouldn't have worked anyway.

I won't cry over this, I decided, and I won't talk to her for the rest of the year. I'm just going to ignore her completely, starting now.

* * *

**Next chapter is Hermione's.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Hermione)

**Chapter 8-**

**Hermione's POV-**

I sat over a book in the Gryffindor common room, but I wasn't reading. I buried my face in my hands and still thought about what happened earlier today.

I should have known better than to get involved with someone like Parkinson… As friendly as she seamed at times, I should have guessed she'd do something stupid eventually. Trying to kiss me?! What was she thinking? She probably wasn't.

She couldn't have been serious? A girl like her… she probably just got bored of listening to me, I could tell she wasn't interested. I'm glad I didn't tell her I do like girls. The whole school could find out. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and everyone else, what would they think if they knew?

If I do chose to admit it, it's gotta be worth the effort, and not because of Pansy Parkinson. Sure she wants to have fun, but when it's convenient for her, than she'd leave without goodbye at the end of the year. Can't be seen with a mudblood, she said it herself!

Good that this farce if over! I fooled myself long enough. I'm way behind on school work and sick, all because of her. I blew out my nose on the handkerchief and saw green embroidered initials P.P. in the corner. I forgot to return this thing. I'll just throw it away when I'm done, I decided.

Next class with the Slytherins came a few days later. I was expecting Parkinson would go back to being her usual self I known for years, but she was completely ignoring me instead.

I did like it at first, but as the days passed the effort she put into ignoring my existence was hard to overlook. She bumped into a wall attempting to look away while I passed by her in the hallway, and when the professor asked her to pass me the paper, she did so blindly, without one glance in my direction. Harry and Ron directed a questioning look in my way. I could only shrug in response.

I really had no idea why she was being so dramatic about it. It's not like I did anything to her. All this made me think she cared at least a little bit. I wished now that I wasn't so hasty and aggressive before, but I couldn't take it back now.

A month more of such silence passed, and I begun to doubt my previous conclusions even more. Maybe she just really hates me now. I felt like the villain and Parkinson, even though she's not perfect, is actually the only girl that showed that sort of interest in me, that is if she really meant to kiss me… which was a big question that kept bothering me.

I had to have a talk with her before the year expires. I had to go and say that I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, and let her decide what to do next. Even if she laughs at my face or simply walks away, at least I'll know.

However I didn't want to completely embarrass myself in front of the school, and Parkinson didn't seam to move outside of large Slytherin groups these days. The Slytherins were all jolly as the school was coming to an end, and if they detected a lesbian mudblood I'd be the target off all their jokes for the rest of the year.

I wasn't really that desperate, there had to be a better way. I tried sending her a message by owl but it returned each time undelivered, and passing her a note in class wouldn't go unnoticed, she'd probably throw it away on the spot too. So I went to "her" tree several times, but she was never there. Maybe she found a new place? Or even somebody new? I wondered.

That thought greatly discouraged me, and I seamed to have less courage each day. The school work kept me busy and I had managed to put the whole thing out of my mind for a while, all until the last day arrived.

Finally the eve of the ball was here. The last and undoubtedly the biggest one, ball of the 7th year, the last fandango for this generation. Spirits where high and everyone was excited, but I felt worst then ever.

I don't deserve any better either, I thought looking up at the ceiling. My roommates already left, and so has everyone else. I had no plan to go to the ball, even after all the hassle Harry, Ginny and Ron gave me about it. I didn't even bother with excuses anymore, I just said NO until they gave up. They could tell something was wrong with me, and I could see they pity me.

I wonder who is Pansy going with? What is she wearing? Than it hit me, I may never see her again. There will be two trains out of Hogwarts. First one arrives tomorrow at the station in Hogsmeade, the second one comes two days later. I bet she'll take the first one, I know she's not very fond of this place.

I'd much rather lie in the darkness, wallow in self pity and dream. But a twitch in my leg wouldn't let me stay still. I sprang up. Put on the first thing I found laying around, my muggle jeans, a short grey shirt and some worn out sneakers.

I'll probably look like a fool showing up like this at the ball, I thought glancing in round mirror on the door of the closet. My hair was unkempt as well, so I hastily tied it in a ponytail. I didn't really have a plan. I just couldn't stay in that room anymore.

I slowly descended the stairs from the Gryffindor common room, probably one of the last times I'll ever do that. The coarse stone railing felt good under my fingers. I'll miss this place, even the things I hated about it seam kinda dear to me now. I thought back to Pansy. I liked thinking of her name, like the colourful flower, it seamed to calm me.

This could get ugly, I thought as I neared the great ballroom. The sounds emanating appeared louder each step I took. It scared me to think how many people were in there, but as long as I'm all the way down here, might as well peek inside.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, cause I split big one in two, so that I can upload this today.**

**Found a lot of errors reading once more, but I fixed now. Next chapter probably ****tomorrow**.


	9. Chapter 9 (Hermione)

**Chapter 9-**

**Hermione's POV-**

I entered the huge ballroom full of music and conversation. Some were dancing, some talking in clusters and Crabbe and Goyle all but devoured what's left of the food.

I sat in a chair in the most obscure corner by the wall. I was scanning for Pansy all over the place.

When Ginny spotted me, she dashed over. "I'm glad you're here." She said and offered to bring me some punch, but I refused. I think I'd throw up if I attempted to eat or dink at this moment.

"Just go and have fun, I'm fine." I sent her off to Harry who was waiting on the dance floor.

Half an hour later, still no Pansy. She just wasn't here, I realized. If she had gone to the lavatory she would be back by now. What now? I wondered, just when Malfoy passed by me with some blonde Slytherin girl. "Malfoy!" I called out.

He was shocked to see me calling him but stopped to inspect me from head to toe. "Nice outfit Granger." He said mockingly.

I ignored it, and asked what I had to know. "Have you seen Parkinson? Is she here?"

"Pansy? What could you possibly want with her?" He wondered, detecting urgency in my voice as well.

I thought of what to say, something vague… what could I want with her?

Apparently Malfoy decided he didn't care for my reasons before I could utter a single word. "She's in her room, sick or something." He said and moved on with the Slytherin girl.

I guess that's it, there's no chance that I'll get past the Slytherin common room. There's noting I can do, I thought as I walked out of the ballroom. I had no will to climb all the way back to the Gryffindor tower so I sat on the lowest step of the cold, stone staircase.

I set there a few minutes miserably till I felt somebody gently squeeze my shoulder. I looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore passing by. This must be his way of telling me to cheer up. Wish I could, but I was too late… or maybe still not.

Dumbledore walked on towards the ball room's wide open double doors. First I cleared my throat loudly than called out. "Headmaster!"

Slowly he turned around and looked at me over his moon shaped spectacles. "YesMiss. Granger?"

I stood up and walked closer. "I was wondering do you know how could I get into the Slytherin common room. There's someone I need to talk to…"

"But isn't everyone in here?" He asked pointing towards the ballroom door.

"Apparently not." I bowed my head.

"I sorry, I really wish I could help you Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said with a compassionate look.

"That's ok, I understand." I said, getting ready to walk a way.

"No, you don't. I really don't know how to get in there. That's a secret entrusted to head of the house as well as anyone sorted in Slytherin, and I was a Gryffindor as you know."

"Yea…" I confirmed disappointedly.

"You should go ask professor Snape if he's willing to tell you, or even one of the Slytherins. I'm sure someone will help, this being the last day."

"I'll try, thank you."

"You're welcome." Dumbledore said and walked into the ballroom.

I walked down the hallway aimlessly. I was a bit angry at Dumbledore for mentioning Snape. That is professor Snape, excuse me! Right, as if he'll tell me anything! I don't know why Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards in the world treats that greasy haired, grumpy, professor of injustice with respect.

Perhaps I can ask one of the Slytherins? No, who am I kidding. They all hate Gryffindors, muggle-born ones in particular.

Hmm… It's kinda nice and quiet here, with everyone in once place celebrating. I don't think I've ever walked trough a castle this empty, it's like I'm the only one in here. Not even the ghosts are flying around.

I went down into lower places I never ventured. I descended down to the dungeons thinking how neat it would be if I could just guess the Slytherin password… if it even is a password, and what would I say it to. There were no portraits, nor paintings of any kind down here, only torches lighting the dark narrow corridors. The tiles bellow me were jade and walls pleasantly coarse and dark grey, kinda cozy but still I preferred to have a view.

If it's not a password, it could be anything, like pulling on a torch for instance. I grabbed the next one in line and tried pulling it down, wouldn't budge, just a plain old torch mounted on the wall.

I sat on the ground to rest and leaned back on the wall. I felt tired already and my hopes of getting anywhere were nearly diminished. I looked around this particular hallway I was in. Not only did it have no windows, but no doors either, how strange. Did I just walk into a dead end or something? I hope I'll be able to get back up to the ground level. This thing is like a maze, they don't even need anything to guard their precious entrance.

I didn't get much sleep the last few nights, now it has caught up with me. I tried keeping my eyelids open but it was so quiet and pleasantly dark in here that I just drifted off as soon as I crossed my arms over my knees and put my head down.

"Hey! You can't sleep in here?" I heard someone say.

It woke me up.

"Granger?!" I heard the voice again.

I looked up at the figure of a slender girl. "Who… where…?" I wondered opening my eyes and looking around the blurry dark hallway. There's no telling how much time had passed either, could have been only a minute for all I know.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? I gotta get something." The female voice said and I turned again to the source of the sound.

I could see her face now as she moved closer to the torch. It was one of the Slytherin seventh year students, had to be, since all the lower years were sent home a few days before. I definitely recognise her face, but can't for the life of me recall her name. I recon she was one of the nicer ones, or she would have called me mudblood at first and not by my last name.

I stood up supporting off the wall. "Listen…"

"Licia."

"Yea, sorry, I forgot. Is Parkinson in there?" I asked pointing in random direction. The Slytherin common room had to be close by, or Licia would have probably just walked by me.

"I don't know, maybe." She cautiously gazed at me. I thought she definitely knew but suspected I wanted revenge on Pansy for the years of bullying.

"I just want to talk to her." I assured her. "Here, you can take my wand." I offered it extending a hand. "Just let me in a few minutes, or tell her to come outside for me."

"Why should I do that?"

I could offer no explanation so I clasped my hands together. "Please!"

She looked to the side like she was considering it. "No!" She said decidedly after a moment. "And deal with Snape if he founds out, no thank you…"

"Than just call her for me, I'll wait here."

"No you won't! Leave!" She turned angry in a second. "It's the last day! I don't want to waste my time here! I deserve to have some fun too!"

"Alright, alright…" I raised my hands to show her I give up, but she went on ranting like crazy.

"And you come down here asking for favours?! Why don't you go ask the Headmaster to help you, I would if I spent my years here sucking up to him!"

"I didn't… You know what, never mind, I'll just leave." I said and turned around to walk away."

"Good!" She said.

I started walking away slowly. When I was somewhat away Licia started whispering something.

I stole a glance back, not only was she whispering to the wall but she was making wand gestures as well. There's no way I could repeat that, words I couldn't hear, and wand gestures I couldn't see in that dim light.

I turned around once more, now there was no Licia in sight, but the wall there appeared to be uneven. I made a dash for it. I think the fastest I ever run was those 40 yards. When I was there I saw an opening it the wall shrinking.

Just in the last moment I squeezed trough, good thing too, or I could have stayed there permanently. I really didn't know if this wall was enchanted to stop upon encountering resistance, it wouldn't be the first dangerous thing in this school. I ducked down behind the pillar at the shady entrance of the Slytherin common room. I felt more fearless then ever thinking I just cheated death.

I could hear two voices in there. Pansy and Licia talking, I could make out words when I settled down and stop shuffling my feet.

"You know who was outside just now?" I could hear Licia say.

"Who?"

"Granger."

I wish I could see Pansy's expression when my name was mentioned, but I wasn't keen on peeking form behind my cover just yet. I wasn't far and they'd surely see me if even one of them was looking this way.

I could rely only on sound and I heard no response from Pansy for the longest time till she finally said. "Did you send her away?"

"Yea! Of course!" Licia exclaimed. "That brat, she thinks because she's friendly with the Headmaster she can walk around wherever she wants…"

Again with that, I never knew so many Slytherins saw it like that. Me, Harry and Ron were friendly with the Headmaster, he entrusted us with certain missions as well, mostly to notice things that needed improving around the school. I guess it all started with Dumbledore's compassion for Harry's loss of his parents and me and Ron just tagged along. We never asked for any special treatment, but I guess we did get it on few occasions.

I tuned back into the conversation. I was anxious to hear what Pansy will say in response to Licia's slandering.

"Just forget it, that's the way mudbloods are." She said coldly. That was really painful to hear. It made me angry as well, I wanted to just come out from the pillar and start a fight with the two, but I held back.

"So? You're feeling better?" Licia asked.

"The same." Pansy said and I could hear a very faint sounding cough.

"Can't come join us up there?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here." Pansy responded. "Is Granger still outside?"

"No, she left, why?"

"Nothing, just don't want to bump into her if I want to go out."

"Alright." Licia accepted. I could hear her footsteps getting closer. "Nearly forgot my sweater!" She exclaimed and ran back to where Pansy was. "At least I got something out of this trip, it is kinda chilly."

"Yea." Pansy agreed.

"Still can't convince you to come up? It's gonna be a crazy party all night."

"No! For the last time!" Pansy snapped.

"Ok, sorry."

"Well… maybe, if I'm feeling up to it later." Pasny said.

"I know you well enough to know what maybe means, anyway we're gonna miss you for sure, bye." Licia said.

"Bye." Pansy responded.

I crouched as far as I could down behind the thick part of the pillar and into the heavy shadow that fell from it. Luckily Licia ran right past me without noticing. She went trough the wall that closed behind her.

Now I was alone with Pansy in the Slytherin common room. I could come out now, only something was holding me down in the shadow. What I just heard from Pansy wasn't too encouraging, however she did ask Licia if I was still outside, maybe she'll go out to look for me. I hoped that would be the case when I heard her stand up and start walking.

I peeked from the pillar only to be disappointed once more. She only went to a table to pour herself a glass of water. She tipped the heavy pitcher with a shaky hand and walked back to the green leather couch in front of the fireplace.

I watched her walk away slowly. She looked lovely in her white two-part pyjamas with a flowery pattern. Her hair wasn't as neatly brushed like always, but still looked silky and perfect to me.

But I was wrong. She really doesn't care about me. I guess that would be pretty obvious for anyone but me. Whatever were those few days when we were actually friendly? Before I messed it all up…

How did it all go wrong? And how did I end up all the way down here, I wondered. I suppose it was more by chance than anything else.

I stepped out of the shadows, intending only to apologize for being in here against the rules. Hopefully Pansy won't report me to Snape, but I don't even care anymore. I just want to get back to my bed and throw the blanket over my head.

* * *

**Sorry for cliffhangers, it just makes more sense than to cut in the middle of a random sentence.**


End file.
